


A Última Chance

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Houve uma batida na porta do quarto 609 no meio da madrugada. A batida não acordou Eddie o hóspede do quarto em questão, isso porque ele não havia conseguido dormir por nenhum minuto, ele duvidava que havia qualquer chance de qualquer um deles dormirem antes de saírem de Derry novamente.





	A Última Chance

Houve uma batida na porta do quarto 609 no meio da madrugada. A batida não acordou Eddie o hóspede do quarto em questão, isso porque ele não havia conseguido dormir por nenhum minuto, ele duvidava que havia qualquer chance de qualquer um deles dormirem antes de saírem de Derry novamente. 

Pelo olho mágico da porta ele viu Richie no outro lado.

“Eu posso ouvir você respirando Eddie. Abra” Richie disse.

“Prove que você realmente é o Richie”

“Como diabos eu vou fazer isso Eds ?”

_Eds,_ só por ter feito isso ele tinha provado, aquele apelido irritante.

Eddie destrancou a porta.

“Eu odeio quando você me chama assim”

“Mentiroso. Você ama, eu posso ver na sua cara” Richie entrou e sentou na ponta da cama.

“Qualquer felicidade que você vê é simplesmente por saber que realmente é você, não por causa do seu apelido idiota”

“Quem você acha que você está enganando Eds ?”

“Então os outros pediram pra você vir me chamar ?”

“Não, eu apenas não conseguia dormir e eu estava ficando louco no meu quarto sozinho”

“Mas porque aqui, porque o meu quarto, você está no quarto 207, você literalmente passou por todos os quartos dos nossos amigos antes de chegar ao meu”

“Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que você foi sempre secretamente o meu favorito ?”

“Não”

“Você não acreditar não muda os fatos cara”

Havia algo estranhamente vulnerável sobre Richie naquele momento.

“Certo”

“Não se preocupe, eu sei que Bill sempre foi o seu favorito”

E isso era verdade Bill era seu melhor amigo, mesmo antes de todas as coisas envolvendo A Coisa ele teria morrido por Bill se o outro menino tivesse pedido. Ele não tinha certeza se Richie vinha em segundo lugar, porque o que ele sentia por Richie era tão diferente do que o que ele sentia por todos os outros, Richie o irritava tanto as vezes, mas ficar longe dele costumava lhe dar um nervoso estranho, até mais estranho era como ele se sentia quando Richie estava perto demais. Apenas muitos anos após aquele último verão em Derry Eddie compreendeu o que ele tinha sentido por Richie.

Ele estava sentindo novamente naquele momento.

E ele percebeu que ele tinha ficado quieto por tempo demais quando Richie continuou :

“É meio surpreendente eu e Ben não termos acabado odiando o Bill”

“O que Ben tem haver com isso ?”

“Por causa de Bev e aquele mini galã gago que conquistou seu coração”

“Mas você não gostava da Beverly dessa maneira também, certo ?”

“Não eu não gostava dela”

Eddie entendeu e ele sentiu suas bochechas queimando.

“Você ainda parece adorável quando você fica vermelho” Richie disse.

“Porque você está realmente aqui Richie ?”

“Eu te disse, eu não conseguia dormir. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar que você estava aqui em cima e que talvez nós vamos morrer amanhã”

“Você realmente vai usar nossas possíveis mortes iminentes como uma cantada ?”

Richie riu e andou até ele.

“Funcionaria ?”

Eddie olhou para o chão.

“Richie eu juro por deus se isso é algum tipo de piada eu vou acabar com você antes de Pennywise ter a chance”

“Não é uma piada. Eddie olha para mim” Richie disse e colocou sua mão no rosto de Eddie “Não é uma piada”

Eddie olhou para ele e ele o beijou.

O beijo sentiu como algo novo, mas também algo vinte e sete anos atrasado que finalmente tinha chegado. Ele podia sentir Richie sorrindo contra sua boca.

“Eds” Richie disse meio sem ar.

“Não me chame assim” Eddie disse e o empurrou em direção a cama.


End file.
